


The Ghoul Cafe

by PTchan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anteiku - Freeform, Basically just high school girls talking, Conversations, Fangirls, Fix-It, Gen, Implied Pairings, M/M, Randomness, Shironeki - Freeform, The Ghoul Cafe, Washuu!Hide, XD, idk why I wrote this at all but yeah, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTchan/pseuds/PTchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: The Great Tokyo Ghoul Fix-It Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghoul Cafe

“Hey hey, did you hear about that café in the 20th ward?”

“You mean the one with ghouls on their staff?”

“Eeh?! Isn’t that dangerous? Wouldn’t the customers be targeted?”

“Well, it seems there are CCG officers guarding the place”

“The CCG… how did that happen??”

“Well, it seems that one of the ghouls and a CCG officer struck a compromise, so it’s kind of like, insurance for the ghouls in that café as well or something like that”

“I heard the ghouls who work there only feed on suicide victims and homeless people who die of hunger on the streets”

“Eeeh? Those poor people…”

“But if it’s true then I suppose they’re doing the living a service…”

“Yeah…”

“Besides that though, apparently their coffee and food is absolutely delicious!! Like a five-star restaurants!!”

“But how is that possible? I thought ghouls couldn’t eat human food?”

“They can’t. But it seems the cook is human. I think she’s best friends with the owner?”

“A ghoul and a human are friends?”

“Really good friends. I heard that if you stick around during lunch time, you can even see the workers taste-testing her cooking. Apparently they can determine how delicious it is by how fast the ghouls turn blue”

“I-Isn’t that a bit… cruel…?”

“Apparently it was the owner’s idea, also because she’s the only one who can actually finish the meals”

“Wow… should I call that dedication or suicide…”

“Never mind that!! Apparently their staff is full of beautiful people!!”

“Yes yes!! I’ve been there before! The CCG officer is practically the very description of Tall-Dark and Handsome!! Apparently, if you’re lucky, he even helps the wait staff when the shop gets busy!!”

“Ooh! How about that mysterious white-haired ghoul? He is sooo dreamy with his smiles seeming all solemn and dark. And with his cool eyepatch he’s like the protagonist of a seinen manga or something!!”

“E-Eh… right, Kiri likes that type huh…”

“Personally, I think the bespectacled guy’s kinda cool”

“Forget about the guys everyone. Don’t you just want to take Hinami-chan home? That little girl is so adorable I can’t help it!!”

“Oh yes!! Hinami-chan is so cute!! She’s kind of like their mascot right? Everybody’s little sister”

“You should be careful though, I heard the blue-haired guy always following her around once worked for the Aogiri Tree”

“EEHH?? That dangerous Ghoul Organization?? How in the world did he get a job there??”

“Well, apparently, he’s the owner’s younger brother. Seems they rescued him before the Tree managed to kill him”

“Eeeh, so, like, was this around that time when the 20th ward was closed off do you think?”

“I think so. It was the same café they raided right? Let’s see… so I think the Owl they were targeting just surrendered along with two other ghouls and…”

“And the CCG Director’s son was there right? I think he was the one who started the negotiation and thought up the whole thing”

“Oh! Yes! Him!! That sunny blond who manages the shop now right?”

“Doesn’t he co-own it, though?”

“So he, like, saved everyone and gave them a home right? That is soooo romantic~”

“His coffee is terrible, though”

“But everything just seems so much brighter whenever he’s around right?”

“Yeeeah, he’s like the sun to Eyepatch-kun’s moon riiight?”

“Eyepatch-kun…”

“Yeah! Didn’t you notice? Those two are, like, reeeeeally close! I even took a picture of them once! Look!”

“That’s your screen saver?!”

“But aren’t they just Adorable???”

“Well, that is kinda true… the sun and moon thing fits a bit too well too…”

“Are they together or something?”

“KYAAA!! Oh My God if that was true!!”

“Kiri…”

“Oh come on Miyako-chan! Like you’re not with me on this!!”

“Well…”

“Alright you two, you can start a fanclub later. Right now I kinda wanna see that coffee shop”

“YESH! Let’s go let’s go let’s go Minami-senpai! I need confirmation!!”

“Kiri… seriously…”

“Us too!! I’m kinda curious now!”

“E-Eh, but isn’t it dangerous?? I mean they’re still ghouls right?”

“Oh come on Keiko, apart from the hot CCG security guard, there’ll be like, a bunch of other human customers there! They won’t be trying anything”

“Yeah. Unless the Gourmet is around again”

“EEEHH??? THE INFAMOUS GOURMET IS THERE??? Rin-chan what the heck???”

“It’s true. I saw him there once, mask and everything; I think he was flirting with the eyepatch guy”

“E-Eyepatch-kun… love triangle!!”

“Kiri!”

“What happened?? Did he try to eat someone or something??”

“No… he was surprisingly docile… But I sort of think he’s like the eyepatch guy’s pet now”

“Pet?”

“You know. Considering how he kept following the guy on his knees when he got punched for causing a ruckus. It was quite an interesting turn of events”

“S EYEPATCH-KUN!!”

“KIRIIII!!!”

“BUT MIYAKO-CHAN THIS IS LIKE, MAJOR BOY’S LOVE EVENT!! I HAVE TO SEE THIS!!!!”

“You… really…”

“I’m in”

“GEH! Rika!! You were there?”

“What’s this about Eyepatch, Gourmet and Washuu you guys were talking about?”

“W-Washuu?”

“The CCG director’s son”

“Eh?”

“I read Ghoul weekly”

“…right…”

“RIKA-CHAN!! LOVE TRIANGLE!! EYEPATCH-KUN IS CENTER POINT!!”

“Yes, Kiri-chan, I heard you the first time”

“Then why were you asking??”

“Actually, I heard it was also Eyepatch who managed to convince the CCG inspector to work there”

“LOVE SQUARE OMG!!!”

“KIRI!! RIKA WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP ENCOURAGING HER??!!”

“But it’s interesting.”

“NO WAY!! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE MR. HOT GUY IS GAY!!”

“GIVE IT UP MEI-CHAN!! EYEPATCH-KUN RULES!!”

“NOOOOOOO!!!!”

“I think Washuu’s the best friend while the CCG is the new guy and the Gourmet is the nuisance pervert. Just throw in the owner as the tsundere love interest and you get a harem”

“As expected of an aspiring novelist!”

“Woooah, Eyepatch-kun’s the protagonist of a seinen harem manga!! But wait, does this mean that by manga standards it’s either CCG-kun or the Owner that’s going to win???”

“I don’t know, but I’m rooting for Washuu, though I don’t mind the owner. She’s kinda sweet. And definitely a tsundere”

“Aaah, the patient childhood best friend character~”

“Kiri, you totally disregarded the female love-interest”

“Who cares about canon pairings!! I would root for Gourmet-kun just for the sake of it!!”

“…fangirls…I give up…”

“Ah! Rika-chan gave up!!”

“Alright girls, all in favour of visiting Anteiku?”

“YEEEESSSHHH!!!!!!”


End file.
